Universal Century Crusades R
Universal Century Crusades R is an upcoming action video game developed by From Software and Banpresto and published by Namco-Bandai. It will be released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii on August 19, 2010. Characters Cartoon Network Ben 10: Alien Force (NEW) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic (NEW) *Sousuke Sagara *Melissa Mao *Kurtz Weber Satelight Genesis of Aquarion (NEW) *Apollo *Sirius de Alisia Studio Nue Macross Zero (NEW) *Shin Kudo Macross Frontier (NEW) *Alto Saotome *Ozma Lee *Michael Blanc *Luca Angelloni *Klan Klang Super Dimension Century Orguss (NEW) *Kei Katsuragi *Olson D. Verne *Athena Henderson Sunrise Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (NEW) *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi *Kallen Stadtfeld *C.C. Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (NEW) *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam (NEW) *Tobia Arronax Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (NEW) *Shinn Asuka *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga *Cynthia Lane Cast Cartoon Network Cast *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson Kyoto Animation Cast *Allison Keith - Melissa Mao *Vic Mignogna - Kurz Weber *Chris Patton - Sousuke Sagara Satelight Cast *Christopher Bevins - Apollo *Brina Palencia - Silvia de Alisia Studio Nue Cast *Tom Fahn - Kei Katsuragi *Jun Fukuyama - Luca Angelloni *Kenyū Horiuchi - Orson D. Verne *Hiroshi Kamiya - Michael Blanc *Masako Katsuki - Athena Henderson *Katsuyuki Konishi - Ozma Lee *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome *Kenichi Suzumura - Shin Kudo *Megumi Toyoguchi - Klan Klang Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Kate Higgins - C.C. *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Yuri Lowenthal - Suzaku Kururugi *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah *Steve Staley - Seabook Arno *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Sam Vincent - Athrun Zala *Kari Wahlgren - Cynthia Lane *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax Japanese Cast *Jun Fukuyama - Lelouch vi Britannia, Luca Angelloni *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Shō Hayami - Kei Katsuragi *Kenyū Horiuchi - Orson D. Verne *Sōichirō Hoshi - Ben Tennyson, Kira Yamato *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala *Yumi Kakazu - Silvia de Alisia *Hiroshi Kamiya - Michael Blanc *Masako Katsuki - Athena Henderson *Katsuyuki Konishi - Ozma Lee *Ami Koshimizu - Kallen Stadtfeld *Sayaka Maeda - Gwen Tennyson *Shin'ichiro Miki - Kurz Weber *Rena Mizuki - Cynthia Lane *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome *Michiko Neya - Melissa Mao *Takahiro Sakurai - Suzaku Kururugi *Tomokazu Seki - Sousuke Sagara *Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka, Shin Kudo *Noriaki Sugiyama - Kevin Levin *Takuma Terashima - Apollo *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Yumi Touma - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah *Megumi Toyoguchi - Klan Klang *Kouji Tsujitani - Seabook Arno *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax *Yukana - C.C. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games